The objective is to design, implement, evaluate and commercialize an innovative web-based education system targeted to enhance high school curriculum by stimulating early understanding of neuroscience knowledge, imagination of neuroscience applications, and interest in neuroscience careers. The scaleable MyNeuroSci system will integrate two signal modality options including innovate instrumentation and/or simulations and web-based modules for neuroacquisition, neuroanalysis, and neurogaming. This student- centered learning tool will reinvent the way high schools can integrate neuroscience with limited overhead to promote a positive impact in neuroscience knowledge and careers. Once the global leader in science and technology, the U.S. currently lags behind other countries. Economic growth can be stimulated through education investments and the field of neuroscience greatly contributes through new medical technologies and scientific careers. However, technological advancements and new career opportunities must be bootstrapped by promoting a strong understanding and interest in neuroscience during pre-college education. For America to remain competitive, our next generation must develop critical- reasoning and problem-solving skills that can be provided by foundations in neuroscience. Simple to implement, cost efficient learning tools that can easily integrate into high school curriculum should provide a solid foundation for students to recognize neuroscience opportunities, acquire a neuroscience knowledgebase, and expand critical reasoning and problem solving skills. Furthermore, it is critical learning tools are scalable and appropriate across genders, race, and wide ranging socioeconomic conditions so all students have opportunity to engage neuroscience and contribute to careers, technology development, and economic growth. The project will integrate CleveMed's expertise in lab instrumentation, neurosignal acquisition and analysis, and web-based software with the education expertise of Project Lead the Way, a world leader in high school curriculum development. While previous work provides a strong foundation, this program requires significant new development and integration. New curriculum and materials must be developed to promote interest and understanding across wide ranging high school and student demographics. CleveMed's extensive neurosignal database will be organized for access from web-based simulations and a wireless acquisition system optimized for cost effective, simple implementation. Scalable learning modules will provide options for student signal recording, neurosignal simulation, integrating neurosignals in gaming applications, processing and analysis, and interpretation and reporting. A web-based software infrastructure will be implemented. Providing web- based access will minimize costs associated with software maintenance, ensure students are always using the latest tools, and allow access anywhere an Internet connection is available. Finally, educational impact studies will ensure the system enhances neuroscience knowledge acquisition and interest in neuroscience careers. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The objective of this Fast-Track proposal is to design, implement, evaluate and commercialize an innovative web-based education system targeted to enhance high school curriculum by stimulating early understanding of neuroscience knowledge, imagination of neuroscience applications, and interest in neuroscience careers. The scaleable MyNeuroSci system will integrate two signal modality options including innovate instrumentation and/or simulations and web-based modules for neuroacquisition, neuroanalysis, and neurogaming. This student- centered learning tool will reinvent the way high schools can integrate neuroscience with limited overhead to promote a positive impact in neuroscience knowledge and careers.